Omega
by Devenus
Summary: What would happen if a murderous experiment was created that not even Stitch could stop? Caution: May be a bit violent at times. [The final chapter is up.]
1. Chapter 1: A problem with coffee

Hello, and welcome to my first story.  I wish to inform those of you that are reading it that it may be a bit violent, and saying that it is PG-13 might be wrong, but I intend to hear reader feedback on that first and see if changes to the rating must be made. Omega and Professor Gail are my characters, and as such, belong to me. If you'd like to use them (which I kinda doubt, heh) please just ask me first.  I hope you enjoy.

Omega

It was a normal morning in Hawaii…well…as normal as can be expected in Lilo and Stitch's house…

"Where the heck is my coffee!?" Nani Yelled loudly, having found the cabinet empty when she checked. 

She glared at Stitch.  Stitch slinked down into a corner of the room, knowing full well the power of an earth female when angered.  He drank it all, too. So he had every right to be scared!  

"Um…I don't know…big dummy took it, maybe?"  

Nani growled at him angrily, "Liar! I know you drank all my coffee! You said the same thing about my Raviolis! I bet you ate those, too!"  

Stitch tried to deny these mean accusations but Nani simply refused to listen! She grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, carried him all the way to the elevator to his and Lilo's room and tossed him into it, quickly pushing the button to send him up afterwards.  

"You're punished!" She yelled up the elevator shaft. 

Stitch's ears lowered. He felt bad about drinking all of her coffee. He hated it when anyone in his little family was angry at him…it made him feel terrible.  Stitch had grown into quite an affectionate member of the family.

Suddenly, he was struck by an idea!  Jumba didn't give him a brain like a supercomputer for nothing!  He decided that he would sneak out of window of his room and head into town to get some coffee for Nani.  But wait…he doesn't have any money… So, he resolved to stea…er…liberate some coffee for her!  He opened the window, being careful not to awaken the still-sleeping Lilo, but stopping to admire the surprising fact that she was still asleep after all of Nani's yelling.

 "Lilo sleep like rock!" Stitch giggled to himself as he slid out of the window, promptly falling the 20 some-odd feet to the ground.  In all of his haste, he'd forgotten how high up he was. He got up, rubbed his head painfully, dusted himself off, and then set out for town.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hundreds of Light-years away, a tall, skinny man in a lab coat was hunched over instruments gathered around a table, upon which laid a strange-looking object.  The man, Professor Gail, was…disturbed, to say the least. Some might venture to call him insane. He had always loved science and genetics, even as a young boy. And he had two wonderful mentors when he was younger as well; at least, he likes to think they were his mentors. In reality, he merely spied on them…Hamsterviel and Jumba Jookiba were their names. He watched them throughout their years as they toiled away upon their own experiments, aiming to create the most perfect military weapon imaginable. Once they were both arrested, the good professor continued his work where they left off, "improving" their designs. Some may call Jumba and Hamsterviel mad, but Gail was far beyond that point.  Gail's experiments had a tendency to go wrong…mostly because of his deranged mind and calculations, but every day he continued, working away endlessly to create the perfect living weapon. Insanity was truly the good professor's most powerful asset.  The doctor put a large glass dome over the object on the table that he was working on, for the purpose of containing whatever it was…strangely enough, it looked like a certain experiment of Jumba's creation, much like experiment 626…And, according to the calculations Gail made, it would be. It would be an exact clone of the current 626. Unfortunately, Gail never got to see the real 626 in action, and was unwilling to make the risk of being seen by observing it on Earth, so he was going to make one for himself.  

Professor Gail stepped away from his console, and picked up a control of some sort. He pressed a large button on the control, and there was a bright flash of light, the glass container filled with smoke, electricity flowing about the cloud as thunderbolts in a storm would. And when the smoke finally cleared…there it was…Jumba Jookiba's greatest creation to date. The most powerful experiment in the galaxy! 626 opened his Ebon eyes and stared at his creator. Gail studied 626 closely, and then pressed a button on his console, 7 metal arms sprouted from beneath 626's body and picked him up, one on each limb, and one around his neck, to keep him steady. Knowing fully well the capabilities of his subject, Gail had the Metal arms specifically designed to be inescapable by 626. Probes began to be jammed into 626's body, he screamed in pain, despite his rage and indignity at being held like this against his will. His eyes fixated upon his evil captor's unemotional face. Gail watched the results of probes reaching his computer…and began to grow irritated…He looked into the containment dome where 626 was still being prodded and probed, and noticed something most disturbing. 626 was crying. 626 was in pain from all of this.  626 looked directly at Gail and Gail glared straight back at him. 

"Weak, pathetic experiment, Jumba" Gail growled as 626 sobbed in pain, tears streaming down his face. 

Between the tears and sobs, 626 begged, "Please…let me be free…" 

"I can do far better than this." The professor said angrily.  He pressed another button upon the console which gave him full control of the arms holding 626. The probes retreated quickly. 626 smiled through his tears at Gail, but all Gail returned was a sneer… 

"Thank you so mu…" 626 was cut short as Gail increased the pressure of the metal claw around 626's neck. Gail crushed 626's neck, killing him, silencing the lab once again.  Gail then vaporized the lifeless body of 626.  

"Unlike those fools, I don't let my failed experiments live.  Imperfection is as good as death."  Gail returned back to his place at his console and began working upon his next experiment. He would create an experiment to end all experiments…An….Omega.


	2. Chapter 2: A creature of chaos

Omega Chapter 2

            Stitch walked along inside of the small forest of palm trees surrounding the small house of his Ohana, feeling good in his most righteous quest for coffee!  He loves Nani and his whole Ohana and he'd do anything for them, even at the risk of his own well being. So here we find him trudging through bushes and between tree trunks, looking for town and for the coffee shop. How he would liberate some coffee for Nani, he hadn't come up with yet, however.  He thought about how he would go about this as he walked on toward town, thinking of more and more devious little plots, because, of course, he would always be an evil little experiment in part. (Yes, there was a disturbing shortage of left shoes in the House). Stitch finally made it into the town close by to his and Lilo's house and crept in unnoticed into the coffee shop, where the then promptly took a container of coffee into one of his four clawed paws and managed to sneak out easily. Seemingly…too easy.  Stitch rounded the corner at the end of the block where the coffee shop was when he felt the ground begin to shake…

"Uh-oh" Stitch said, almost half-expecting something to go wrong, especially after this simple snatch and grab job he just pulled. 

He looked toward where he thought the source of the shaking in the ground and turned just in time to watch the front of a food store simply explode, with Gantu rushing out, carrying a clear experiment container on his back. Stitch focused his vision upon the container; maybe Gantu had a new experiment!  Stitch's eyes widened when he saw the contents of the container…

"Tiny Ravioli's!" Stitch managed to cry out, just before falling to the ground in laughter, as he watched Gantu run off with his prize.  

Thankfully, Gantu didn't notice Stitch. Stitch figured that saving the Tiny Ravioli's from the clutches of the evil Gantu wasn't necessary, especially when Nani was going without coffee, so he just ran off toward home, Coffee triumphantly held into the air before him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

Gail screamed at his console like a madman, as it defied him. It seemed to simply refuse to give him any positive results, so he flew into a rage even further; smashing the console with his fists, the strength behind those fists was the strength of madness, of insanity. He smashed beakers, smashed his fists into the keyboard, pressing buttons randomly. It was an amazing, if not unnerving sight to see a grown man screaming and raging at his machinery.  When suddenly, and quite abruptly, he fell silent. He stared into the monitor in front of him, the one object he did not attempt to destroy in his rage. His pupils widened in shock at what he saw now…

"Omega…" He whispered quietly. 

He repeated the phrase to himself once more, to emphasize the impact of this moment to himself. He'd just laid down the groundwork and formulas for the most powerful being in the universe…completely as a result of his rage. 

"Omega…A creature that will be born of chaos…" 

The professor began to laugh to himself, and then sat back down at his damaged keyboard, and called up a simulation of what Omega would look like.  The professor froze, and blinked twice to be sure he understood what he saw. It seemed to be a cloud of smoke, with two glowing blood red eyes staring through it. 

"Impossible." The professor spoke aloud to himself. 

He looked at the calculations he had entered in his rage, and noticed something new and strange…

"It can shape-shift!" He yelled out loud, having never seen this technology in such a perfect representation. 

Sure, a few of Jumba's experiments could do the same. But his Omega would be able to shape shift flawlessly, and would be able to maintain whatever form he wished for however long he wished!  The cloud on screen represented the inability of the computer to show what Omega would look like, because of his ability to change so much.  Gail would have to create him to find out what he would look like…Gail licked his lips in anticipation and pressed the near broken button on his controller that would create his experiment, and change our galaxy forever…


	3. Chapter 3: A test

To all of you that have reviewed my previous chapters, Thank you! You've given me the confidence I needed to continue with this story. And just to clarify things a bit, Gail did not kill Stitch in chapter 1. That was a clone.  I appreciate the feedback anyway, though ^^. Read on and Review some more, please. : )

Omega Chapter 3

            Stitch finally made it back to his house, coffee in hand. When he got there, however, he had to figure out a way to get inside without Nani finding out, so he simply climbed up the gutter, and then across the roof and into his room.  He then found himself with a small problem. How would he get the coffee to Nani without her finding out that he not only left the house but had "liberated" it from the coffee shop downtown??? He resolved that he would tell her tomorrow, or even later on in the day that he bought her some new coffee. He would even say he'd borrowed the money from Jumbaa if she'd asked.  Stitch hid the coffee in his little bed and decided to take a nap.

            He hadn't been laying there long when an explosion rocked the house o its very foundations.  He leaped out of his bed and he jumped down the elevator shaft, landing on his rear, but then getting up almost immediately to run down to where the sound seemed to have come from…Jumbaa's lab.  He saw smoke pouring out of Jumbaa and Pleakley's room. When he got there he saw Jumbaa, covered in black soot, holding what looked like a shot glass full of liquid.  

"What happened!?" Stitch yelled in confusion and alarm.  

Jumba coughed a few times before replying, black soot coming out in small puffs as he did so, 

"Is old Karpluxian drink mix. As can be seen, is quite potent! Tasty, too." Jumba laughed happily as he took a sip.  

The stuff was plainly alcoholic.  Nani, Lilo, and Pleakley had just gotten there as Jumba had finished explaining. Stitch explained to them what it was, and they all sighed with relief, except Pleakley. Whom, as always, became immediately worried over nothing.  Pleakley began to talk about the terrible dangers of a drunken mad scientist…er…evil genius. But, as usual, no one listened to a word he said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One moment, he was a beautiful horse-like creature. Short dark brown fur all over his body, beautiful blue eyes, a wonderfully soft, long tail…the next, he was a creature of terror, a creature only seen in the worst kinds of nightmares in the darkest of places and the latest of nights. He was many things, and always would be, but for all of his variables, there was at least one constant. He was Omega.

            Gail smiled at his creation, his many features and his many powers. His surprising amount of cooperation…Since his birth, Omega had been quite willing to undergo tests of his strength, tests of his agility, ability, and everything about him. Gail had made it so Omega had no sense of love. Gail had known that love, and the capacity to do good were the downfall of every experiment to date, at least, in part. Omega was ruthless, Omega was a killing machine.  Gail told Omega about himself, about who he was, and finally, he told Omega what he was.  Eventually, in addition to Omega's own staggeringly powerful intelligence, he held the professor's as well.  Omega was male. The professor, in his arrogance, believed men to be the superior race. Therefore, Omega was created to be a male, although he could transform into any sex he wished.   Omega preferred to take one form above most, the form was about a foot taller than the height of Experiment 626. This form had four arms, two legs and looked nearly identical to 626.  His body type was where his resemblance of 626 ended. His eyes were a blood-red color.  He had fangs that protruded from his mouth downwards, in cruel arcs.  His fur felt as though it was made of the softest velvet in the galaxy, its smooth black color reflecting the light ever so slightly.  If you looked deep enough into his eyes, you could see a primal desire behind them. A bloodlust… He was beautiful…and deadly.

"Omega..." Gail began, "I want you to work for me, and I wish to test out your capabilities."  

"What test you like me to perform, my creator?" Omega replied in his harsh voice.  

"The scientist Hämsterviel, I want you to kill him."  

Omega nodded, "Why would this be a test of my abilities?  He is nothing but an insignificant being."  

Gail grinned widely. "Because he's on the most heavily fortified prison Asteroid in the galaxy, Omega."  

Omega nodded. "Yes, my creator."  

Omega stood up and then walked toward the airlock of the spaceship, shape shifting as he went, becoming a creature with the ability to breathe and operate in space.  He looked as though he were a giant Manta Ray, gliding through the cold vastness of space, gliding toward his bloody objective…


	4. Chapter 4: The first shots are fired

Hello again, readers. Thanks a lot for taking the time to read my story, and a special thanks to those of you who have reviewed my story.  Your reviews make me excited to write even more, so, keep 'em coming ^^. Also, on a side note, a close personal friend of mine is going to have a story on this site soon, so keep a lookout for her. Her log in name is Daytime11:05am. Check her stories out when she posts them, please.  Thanks for your attention, folks.  Now, on with the story!

Omega Chapter 4

            Jumba had passed out hours ago. And something knew about Jumba had been learned. He was not only loud when awake, but he snored like he was taking down a forest of trees.  A chainsaw had nothing on this guy!  Stitch's sensitive hearing kept him awake longer than the others, who had passed out from exhaustion long ago.  Stitch rolled onto his side and stared at his alarm clock. 

"3:30 AM" The crisp, lime green numbers illuminated. 

           Stitch sighed in exhaustion.  He was never going to get any sleep.  He got up out of his bed, and opened the window.  Paying extra attention to the long fall below, he climbed out of it and onto the roof of the house. He laid down on his back, staring up into the clear night sky, twinkling with stars. He noticed that Jumba's snores were just enough to be bearable.  He closed his eyes and began to think to himself.  As much of a pain Jumba could sometimes be. Hell, as much of a pain that anyone in that family could be, he would always love them all.  He opened his eyes once more to look at the sky, a smile creeping its way across his face as he stared at the stars before closing his eyes once more, drifting off into a deep, relaxing sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Omega stared at the stars as he glided through the cold, vastness of space.  He noticed the similarity between space itself, and what he felt within.  He was created to be a killing machine. A machine without conscience, a ruthless, effective, and powerful force.  Omegas thoughts began to drift toward his own future. He wondered what would be in store for him after this test. What tests would be ahead?  He wondered if his creator would allow him to hunt down and kill the other scientists' failed experiments. He smiled to himself at the thought of taking life…

            Prison asteroid K-37 began to come into Omega's view, which, was thousands of miles away. He transformed the chemistry of his body so that he would be undetectable by any form of detection, including sight. Immediately, streams of data flowed through Omega's mind. He contemplated and calculated different means of infiltrating the facility. Within seconds, he thought of two separate plans. There was stealth, and then there was a frontal assault.  He stopped moving toward the asteroid for a moment, and considered these two plans.  There was a sudden movement from behind him! A police cruiser swept by him, missing him by a distance of only about 20 feet. He laughed, no sound left his mouth in the vacuum of space.  He chased the police cruiser and caught up to it quickly.  He made himself completely visible before growing into a creature that looked like it was made completely of metal. It was long, about 50 feet long, and skinny. It had a pointed face, a beak, it seemed.  Its arms ended in cruel blades, sword-like blades. And finally, in place of feet, the creature had a large fin, almost like a dolphin.  The being seemed to be made of the purest silver.  The pilot gasped as he saw the hideous monstrosity. He had only seconds to react before his ship was sliced in two by Omega. Atmosphere evacuated from the ship rapidly as the remnants of it spun silently through space. The pilot was killed almost immediately.  

Omega thought to himself, "I could be stealthy, but where's the fun in subterfuge?" 

He grinned.

No sooner did the thought leave his head, than plasma torpedoes from the asteroid's orbiting defensive turrets were sent rocketing toward him…


	5. Chapter 5: A shocking image

Hello again, everyone, and thanks for taking the time to read my fanfic. Again, as I'd said earlier, reviews are a great morale booster to me for writing more chapters! So please, keep those reviews coming. : ) Thanks again to all of you that have contacted me through either E-mail or through a review. Thanks a lot : ) Please review some more, and I hope you enjoy Chapter 5! 

Omega Chapter 5

Stitch awoke to the pleasant smell of fresh pancakes being made drifting up from the kitchen. He quickly leapt up and swung back into the window of his and Lilo's room and sped down the elevator shaft, and then down the stairs.  He ran into the kitchen, where the heavenly smell was emanating from. He saw Pleakly standing in front of the stove, cooking the delicious earth treats. He ran over to Pleakly, and immediately assumed the begging position, pleading for those delicious snacks.

"Pweaaaase??? Pancakes for Stitch???" Stitch churred cutely, with those big puppy-dog eyes in full show.

"No!" Pleakly yelled at Stitch.

"These are for everyone, not just you! You have to wait until everyone comes down for breakfast before I serve them!"

Stitch whined and borderline cried! And upon seeing absolutely no response from the evil Pleakly, stalked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to annoy the heck out of those still in bed. He wanted pancakes, after all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lieutenant LeFay was sitting in front of her security console, watching security cameras placed all over Prison Asteroid K37.  Lieutenant Argana LeFay was of the same reptilian race as most others under the federation's employ. The federation preferred to deal with the reptiles because of their strict code of conduct.  Her scales were of a beautiful crimson color, which reflected the light from her view screens coolly.  LeFay was bored out of her mind! She let her claws click on her console as she tapped them upon it. Nothing ever happened on this stupid rock, nothing worth mentioning, anyway. It had been decades since any sort of prison break had ever been attempted and Lt. LeFay doubted anyone would even attempt to do so now. Especially since the prison was recently outfitted with brand-new defense turrets. LeFay sighed out of boredom again and looked at the schedule of incoming ships. A new officer was scheduled to be arriving soon to relieve someone who was already there on duty.  She looked at her clock and gasped. The officer was due to arrive in about a minute! If she was caught laying around on the job, she could quite possibly be fired!  The radar sensors of the installation picked up a faint signal of what seemed to be the police cruiser coming out of hyperspace.  She chuckled to herself as the police cruiser neared the asteroid.

"Those flyboys are always early."  She muttered.

What she saw next would be with her forever… She saw a giant silver creature suddenly appear right behind the supply vessel. It was a hideous monstrosity that seemed as though it were created for no other purpose than to destroy.  She watched as it sliced the police cruiser in two!  She almost cried when she caught a faint glimpse of the obviously deceased pilot floating silently through space. The creature turned its hideous face toward the prison and grinned, silver, cruel teeth glinting in the light of the prison.  Argana immediately launched a salvo of Plasma Torpedoes from the Asteroids defense turrets.  Tears for her fallen comrade quickly became tears of anger, hate and lust for retribution. She would destroy this monstrosity if it killed her!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Omega simply laughed as the plasma torpedoes rockets toward him. He felt the heat from them from hundreds of meters away. He counted six torpedoes fired from three turrets. He concentrated on the torpedoes, analyzing them internally faster than any supercomputer in this or any other galaxy could even hope to go, and then concentrated in on himself.  His body changed chemistry, preparing for the onslaught of Plasma.  All six torpedoes hit him at the same time, and there was a blinding light from the ensuing explosion…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Argana watched as the most deadly weapons in the federation's arsenal converged on their target…All of her monitors were disabled for a few seconds from the amazing explosion that was created.  Her monitors turned on once more and she screamed…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Omega shrugged off the blast and the plasma as though it was simple water.  He flashed his hideous grin once more and advanced on the station, shrugging off round after round of blaster fire that was fired from smaller, less significant turrets all around the installation.

"Child's play…" Omega thought aloud.


	6. Chapter 6: K37's Final Moments

Hello again everyone, I just wanted to take the time to thank all of you again for taking the time to read and review my story. It means a lot to me that people actually like it ^^. I had stated in my first chapter that the rating might be a bit light for the content of this story. I want to know what you, as readers think. So please, if you don't want to review, please E-mail me with what you think. I know for a fact though that I will make the final chapter of this story have an R-rating. But for now, I just wanted to know if you all thought the rating for this story was appropriate. Personally, I thought it would be pushing the limits of PG-13, but I definitely want to know what you all think. Thanks a lot again. 

-Devenus

Omega Chapter 6

Explosions rocked the large asteroid prison as the unknown creature destroyed turrets using its massive claws.  Argana was watching the horror if it all through her view screens in front of her. It was terrible! Bits and pieces of metal that were once fully-function orbiting defense turrets were in shreds and this terrible creature showed no sign of stopping. 

Argana wondered to herself just what this creature wanted. Why it was so hell-bent on getting into the station.  Suddenly, it occurred to her. It must've been another illegal genetic experiment!  The scientist Hämsterviel had recently been captured and put into confinement here! He must be commanding it from the inside somehow!!!

            Lt. LeFay leaped from her chair, grabbed her plasma blaster, and ran through the exit of the security center, abandoning her post. This alone was ground for her expulsion from the ranks, but she felt it was justified. Because, in a moment, there would be no more ranks left to be expelled from. She ran towards the cell-block holding Hämsterviel, sweat making her palms wet as her powerful reptilian legs propelled her.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

Omega, the remorseless killer, continued on, shrugging off plasma blasts. He'd destroyed the plasma torpedo turrets long ago.   Fighting him was a futile venture, but he admired the pathetic little reptilian creatures for their resilience.  These creatures, regardless of their resilience were…imperfect.

"Imperfection is as good as death" Omega heard Professor Gail's voice say in his head clearly.  His creator had taught him well.

Omega would do them the favor of killing them to spare them of this indignity. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

            LeFay finally arrived at the door to Hämsterviel's cell. Argana knew the codes to the prisoner cells, since she was the high up in the security department. She quickly entered the code to open it. Hämsterviel stood up in surprise.  

"Vhat are you doing in my cell?" The little scientist said.

Argana made no reply as she jumped forward and grabbed the animal by his throat.

"Talk!"  She screamed at him.

"About vhat!?"

"About why I just had to see my fellow officers slaughtered at the hands of one of YOUR experiments! Call it off, Hämsterviel, or I swear to god…" She armed her blaster and pressed it into his face.

"I don't know vhat is going on, I svear [swear]!"  

Argana pulled the pistol away from his face and shot his foot, burning it badly, but not permanently. She'd only used it at its lowest setting. She powered the pistol back up to full and aimed it back at his face again. 

"TALK!" She screamed once more.

Before Hämsterviel could reply, an explosion could be heard from down the corridor. Followed by blaster fire, and then screams of anguish and pain. Quite suddenly, it was silent. A moment of silence passed before heavy footsteps could be heard coming towards the cell…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Omega had slaughtered every last being stationed on this asteroid. He killed every guard and every prisoner. He destroyed every last vehicle. None would escape him.  His internal sensors pointed him towards Hämsterviel cell.  He blasted through a wall, encountering a last bit of resistance from a few armed guards. They tried to defend themselves and the prison, but were easily wiped out.  He walked toward Hämsterviel's cell, intent on killing him…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Argana dragged Hämsterviel to the side of the cell opposite of the door. She aimed her blaster at the doorway as the footsteps got closer. She gasped as she watched the hideous bladed creature walk into the room. Something was different about it now though, it was shorter, almost the size of a human. The rest of the beast looked the same as it had before.  Argana fired a shot from her plasma pistol at the abomination. The shot struck it squarely in the face… The bolt simply dissipated and the creature snarled fiercely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Omega didn't feel a thing. He walked towards them both, seeing them both cower before him gave him a strange feeling…A thrill of some sort… He stomped toward them, the last survivors of the prison.  

"Give me the scientist Hämsterviel now."

Argana fired another shot at him defiantly. Omega growled. He grew to 15 feet tall and grabbed the pitiful lizard-like creature before him within his bladed grasp.  He held her up into the air before his cold, black eyes. The lizard's blood dripped from between his hands…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

            Argana screamed in pain as the blades dug into her skin, but then immediately silenced herself and looked deep into the creature's eyes. She would give this creature no satisfaction in killing her. She closed her eyes slowly, and let herself drift off into the sleep from which there was no awaking.  Just before she was gone completely, she wondered if she would be happy wherever she was going…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

Omega dropped the lifeless body of the creature within his grasp. He noticed that one was different from the others.  Her silence didn't make killing her enjoyable at all…He smiled when he looked down to the cowering Hämsterviel. This would be fun.  Quickly, Omega grabbed Hämsterviel.  Hämsterviel was whimpering and crying like a small child. This was what Omega loved and lived for! 

With a quick slash of his hand, Omega's task was completed and the room was silent again.  Omega walked slowly from the prison, it was silent except for small fired burning here and there. When he left the prison he transformed back into the space-traveling creature and began gliding silently back to the place of his creation. He looked back one last time and smiled at his work, the facility was in ruins.  

"If this is only a test…I can not help but be excited at what my creator has in store for me next."  Omega thought to himself as he flew silently through the cold, quiet vacuum of space…


	7. Chapter 7: A new assignment

Hello again everyone! It's me again, sorry for the long time since the last update, but I've been reeeal busy. I apologize for how sporadic my updates may become, but I promise I shall try my best to remedy this. Thanks to all of you who have responded to my request that I posted in the last chapter, your suggestions were very helpful.  And thanks to all of those that continue to read, and are reading this story :).  Now, without further ado, I present the next chapter of Omega.

-Devenus

Omega Chapter 7

"You are the pinnacle of modern technology and ingenuity. You have made your creator proud, Omega." Professor Gail praised Omega. Omega held himself up with an air of confidence about him.

Omega had reverted back to his more comfortable form, the form that looked like a taller, crueler 626 with smooth Jet-Black fur.  He smiled at the praise his creator was giving him, light from the room glinting off of his sharp fangs. 

"You have passed your test, and now, you will perform the task that you were created for, Omega…You will rid the galaxy of the failed experiments created by Jookiba and Hämsterviel."

Omega's blood-red eyes gleamed with anticipation as he heard of his new task. Professor Gail began to speak again.

"You are completely capable of getting there yourself, however, I wish for you to arrive upon that pitiful little planet that they inhabit as quickly as possible.  

"My creation, whilst you were off on your test, I created something for you."

Gail led Omega to a hangar within his ship. And there, locked securely down to the hull, was a sleek black space cruiser. It was as black as Omega's fur. The killer smiled at the beauty of it. He immediately began a scan of the ship with his own sensors. Strange, thought the experiment. The ship had no room for someone to sit inside of it…In fact, the only thing it contained were engines, landing gear, weapons systems, and a mostly solid hull…

"Why does it have almost a completely solid hull?"  Omega inquired.

Gail smiled, obviously proud of his creation, and began to explain: 

"Modern day cruisers are hindered by the fact that commands can only be entered as fast as one can move.  A reflex, everything physical becomes a handicap.  However, if you eliminate physical movement, you increase effectiveness over 90% In other words, Omega; you are capable of transformation into anything.  You can interface with that ship by merely phasing into it. And because of that, you eliminate the hindrance that is physical movement.  Your mere thoughts will control this ship. Nobody in the galaxy could match your prowess in battle with it.  You didn't notice the lack of shield generators on the ship.  Why should I put shield generators into the ship when the ship itself can be protected by its own invulnerable cargo: You. The Engines are fast enough to get you to your destination within the hour.  You are to take off immediately.

Omega nodded solemnly at his creator and walked toward his spacecraft.  He reached out a hand to touch it, and as soon as he did, he duplicated the same material that the ship was made out of and merged with it, he then took control of the ship, feeling each and every dark inch of it, as though it was an extension of his own body.  He disengaged the landing gear holding him to the deck and hovered a few feet off of the deck. Gail stepped out of the room and sealed the door behind him.  The hangar doors opened and Omega sped off towards earth…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            After another long, hard day of experiment hunting, Stitch laid down on his back on top of the house once more to stare at the stars until he fell asleep. As he was drifting off, he noticed a shooting star. It was a beautiful sight. Something was strange though…it seemed to be getting larger and larger with each passing second…He was so tired though…and it didn't really register with him in his mind that this particular shooting star was different…So poor, tired Stitch feel asleep with no idea of danger that, at this very moment, was punching through the atmosphere of his planet…


	8. Chapter 8: The nightmare begins

Hello again, ladies and gentlemen. Thanks for sticking with me for these past few chapters, I promise it's gonna get better from here. I'm very excited about this story, thanks to all of you out there who have reviewed me.  I'm going to take this opportunity, to warn those of you who decide to stick with this until the end that the last chapter *will* be rated R. So, please to be prepared, I'm gonna have a bit of a disclaimer at the beginning of the last chapter anyway, but I just thought I'd let you guys know. I would also like to take this opportunity to plug Daytime11:05's story again, "Trust and Love" It's a good read, kind of the opposite genre of mine, but good nonetheless.   Thanks for listening to me ramble on, and thank you for your patience.  Please Read and Review.  

Chapter 8

Cold, unerring calculations surged throughout Omega's mind as he adjusted his ship to better enter into the Earth's burning atmosphere as he punched a hole through it with his ship.  Flames licked the jet-black hull of his ship as it roared across the Earth's upper-atmosphere. He felt the heat of daylight upon his ship…his skin…and then, quite suddenly, it was gone as his ship crossed hemispheres.  The evil experiment's craft began to descend lower and lower, to the point of nearly skimming over the ocean. The great speed of his craft was causing a huge wake behind him.  Land finally materialized into view, and his mental database confirmed the sight ahead of him as the objective. He strengthened the hull of the ship with his own body and braced himself for the crash.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

            A roaring sound awoke a little creature of the Hawaiian forest. He stretched his hind legs out…yawned a bit…and sighed tiredly as he awoke from his deep, relaxing sleep. He was pretty hungry…what should he go to get some now? That roaring sound was getting louder.  Unfortunately, the baser instincts in this animal outweighed his curiosity, and he was about to go in search of food, when suddenly, the world came crashing down upon his small amphibian body…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

Omega felt trees being ripped out of the ground by his ship as it raced toward the ground. What trees weren't torn from the ground by their roots were immediately set ablaze by his ship's super-heated hull.  He felt the hard impact of his ship slamming into the ground, uprooting even more trees, and sending rocks and dirt everywhere. 

After the dust settled, Omega let himself withdraw from his ship to the outside of it, from where he could survey the damage to the surrounding area.  A line of scorched earth led to where his ship was sitting, flaming trees bordered the scorched area with a beautiful wall of fire.  He smiled to himself.  This was the start of a most wonderful night…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

Omega immediately activated his internal scanners and scanned for any experiments in the near area. He realized that his ship dragging along the forest floor had brought him to nearly the other side of the island…and what else would be on an island's edge than a lighthouse?  Experiment 221 was detected immediately by him.  He concentrated hard, and turned into a black feline-like creature. However, it had six legs, three tails, and…no eyes. It was about the size of an Earth cheetah, but twice as fast. He covered the distance between himself and the lighthouse extremely quickly.  He broke the door down with his form's large body and scaled the stairs to the very top, where his scanners indicated 221 was.  Omega shifted into his favored form once more, and called out for 221.

"Experiment 221? I have a message for you…"

            Sparky turned back into a tangible form and approached this strange new experiment. Who was this? And what was he doing in the lighthouse? Suddenly, and without warning, 221 found himself enclosed in a ball of rubber. 221 screamed…He was trapped! Sparky began trying to escape the walls of his rubber prison.  Omega had transformed himself into a ball of rubber to trap 221. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Omega began reducing the size of the space within, effectively, he was crushing 221 to death.  Omega projected his thoughts into 221's feeble, panicking mind,

"You are imperfect; therefore, you must not be allowed to exist."

There was a sudden thrashing about, within the ever-tightening confines of the prison that Omega had created around 221, followed by a sudden silence…Omega scanned for life-signs…None were found.  Omega turned back into his favored form and surveyed the land around him from the tower.  Omega strode slowly down the stairs of the tower, and of the door. He was going to take his time and savor killing the rest, he thought.  He was in no rush anymore…  Omega took one last look back upon the tower, now dark and lifeless.  Never again would its light guide those in need.  Its darkness, however, signaled a message of a different sort…the beginning of the end.


	9. Chapter 9: A tragedy upon our small town

            Hello again, everyone. How're you all doing out there? Thanks for taking the time to read my story. I'm not sure how much longer it will be, but I hope the ending will not leave any of you disappointed.  Please keep reading on and reviewing, and to those of you who have already reviewed, thank you. You really make me feel good about what I'm doing here, and what I'm writing. Thank you to those of you who have suggested ideas as well.  I appreciate your input very much.  Please enjoy the next chapter of Omega.

-Devenus

Omega Chapter 9

            The status light on the camera in front of the young female newscaster went from red to green as the video feed became live. 

            "Good Morning, this is Susan Sazahara for eyewitness news, reporting a terrible incident that has befallen our small town…"

            The young woman began to stroll forward, as the view of the camera panned across the beach splinters of broken wood could be seen scattered across the sand.

            "I have been told that there was a break-in at the local rental shack here at the beach.  However, that is not the bad news. The bad news is that not only was the entirety of the shop destroyed, but the rental shack's newest, lovable employee, affectionately called "Richter" was found brutally murdered amongst the wreckage…" 

            Police carried off a covered stretcher, presumably holding the body of the once-energetic experiment…

            "Incidents like these have occurred at least sixteen times within the past night.  They all seem to have one thing in common; they have all seemed to be focused upon new employees working at local shops, and new residents to the island.  Where these employees and residents originate from, and why these attacks are occurring, we are unsure. But for now, eyewitness news will release the names of these poor souls whose lives were brutally taken from them last night.  Their names are…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

            "Experiments 221, 513, 375, 344, 177, 300, 520, 501, 502, 601, 619, 509, 613, 602, 523, and 344." Omega thought to himself as he listened in upon the pitiful human female's report from the treeline.

It was certainly a very successful night…And soon, he would go after Experiment 626. But he wouldn't kill him right away…626 was Jumba's greatest creation, and Omega wanted 626 to feel the most pain of them all…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

            "Again, ladies and gentlemen, the names of those poor victims were, "Sparky," "Richter," "Phantasmo," "Clip," "Spooky," "Cannonball," "Yin," "Yang," "Kixx," "Splodyhead," "Sprout," "Yaarp," "Sinker," "Slushy," and "Dupe."  Eyewitness news's greatest condolences go out to the families of these poor citizens of this great town. And we can only hold on together as a community to get through this, and to bring their murderers to justice. Once again, this is Susan Sazahara for eyewitness news…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lilo and Stitch held each other as their bodies shook with sobs; they had just lost a part of their family, of their big Ohana. It could never, ever be replaced.  

"Who would do this!? Who could be so cruel…" Lilo yelled between sobs.

Pleakly was sitting on the floor, silent.  He was in shock as the news sunk into his mind.  And Jumba? Jumba was furious that anyone would dare to slaughter his creations like this. Jumba was an evil scientist, hell; he would always be one at heart. However, he had grown to love his little family. He even began to feel as if his experiments were his children…And somebody had just killed 16 of them. Jumba's features narrowed further in his anger. 

"I will not take this sitting down…626, come with me…"


	10. Chapter 10: A shocking experience

Hello again, ladies and gentlemen, Devenus here with a new chapter and a bit of a warning.  Daytime inspired me to write a bit more of what happened to an experiment that Omega killed during the previous night of the last chapter. She didn't like how it happened so fast, and I feel as if I short-changed some of you. I didn't write it because it might've been too violent.  In the interest of those of you who agree with Daytime, and still want to see a bit of what happened, regardless of the violence, here is a partial account of what happened during the previous night.  Be forewarned however, as this chapter is *very* violent, and definitely pushes the limits of, if not, goes over the barrier of a PG-13 rating. If you don't want to read this chapter, you don't have to. I'll write a summary of what happened in the next chapter for those of you that don't read this chapter.  Thanks to all of you who have stuck by this story and who have reviewed it. Please read and review. Thanks again, please enjoy.

Omega Chapter 10

            Omega had decided that he would attack 626's house at night, he wanted that pitiful excuse for an experiment to know pain and fear, and what better time to do it than in the dark?  He phased his body into the ground, mimicking its texture, look, and every other aspect as he forced himself to sleep.   Omega, while he is perfect, is still an organic being, at least, in part. So, every once in a while, not often, however, he sleeps.  Sleep for him is not integral to his survival, but, in fact, strengthens him.  However, even the most powerful being in the galaxy dreams…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

            Omega found himself running over the beach, again in his cheetah-like form, sand was sent up in huge clouds behind him as he raced towards a small little surf shack.  As fast as he ran, and as much sand as he kicked up, he was absolutely silent.  His eyes scanned the interior of the shack before him, and there was his objective, experiment 513.  He could see its large, fat form sleeping through the walls of the shack. The poor little creature didn't suspect a thing.  In fact, he was probably having a wonderful dream, judging from the little smile that could be seen upon his face.  

            Omega wondered how he would kill this one.  He'd already killed fifteen of them so far that night…Suddenly, almost as soon as the thought had entered his head, a solution presented itself. He stopped running as he reached the side of the shack.  He grinned.  He phased himself into the wall of the shack, much like he did with his ship, and went inside, reforming into his favorite, black-furred form.  

            He stared at the sleeping form of experiment 513 and then focused upon his tail.  Omega turned one of his arms into titanium, and brought it crashing down upon the base of 513's tail, shattering the bones there, rendering his tail useless, and therefore, defenseless.  513 awoke, about to scream in absolute agony, but, Omega's other hand immediately went over 513's mouth, stopping the noise from coming out, but not covering his nose as to suffocate him, Omega wanted him to survive for as long as possible for this…The titanium arm that Omega had used to crush 513's tail began to smash 513's body all over, breaking and shattering bones everywhere.  Omega relished in the muffled, almost inaudible screams coming from 513.  The hand over 513's mouth began to get warm, Omega analyzed it internally. It was blood.  The muffled screams stopped suddenly.  Omega removed his hand from 513's mouth and walked around to the front of him.  513 was in too much pain to even scream, his breathing labored…he looked up at the creature before him, the creature who had broken his body. Omega raised his titanium arm up into the air, and then brought it crashing down toward the experiment's head…

            Omega opened the front door of the shack and walked slowly out of the shack, the deed done. He would now kill the experiment who he had wanted to kill the most…He turned back into a cheetah form and ran off toward 626's home.  

Once he arrived, he discerned the location of 626. He climbed the side of the house as quickly as he could, eager to kill 626.  He phased through the window and quietly walked towards Stitch's bed.  He turned his fingers into sharp knives as he walked.  626 was lying down on his side, facing away from him.  Omega kneeled down before Stitch's sleeping form. Omega put his normal hand over Stitch's mouth, simultaneously pressing the knives against, but not cutting Stitch's throat.

"Your disgraceful life ends here, experiment 626.  You. Are. A. Failure."  Omega whispered into Stitch's ear slowly.  

His knife fingers cut Stitch's throat, killing him almost instantly. Omega rolled 626's body over to look at his handiwork, a big smile upon his face. His smile faded away immediately…It was Omega's body laying there, dead!  He recoiled in terror…wait…Terror!? He was feeling Emotion!  How could he possibly be feeling emotion!? He had failed in his mission! He was imperfect!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Even the most powerful beings in the galaxy have nightmares…


	11. Chapter 11: BEN

            Hello again everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in quite some time, I wasn't sure where to take the story next! I'm really excited with how it's coming along, and I love the reviews I get from all of you. I appreciate your input greatly, and I really do take your ideas into consideration. I don't really reply back to your reviews in here, but trust me, I really do think about them.  Thanks to everyone who helped me get this far.  Please sit back, relax, read and review chapter 11 of Omega.

Omega Chapter 11

            Jumba worked quietly, a determined scowl upon his face, as Stitch watched him. His experiments had been killed.his children. Whoever did this would pay. He turned around to Stitch.

"626, whoever killed my experiments is obviously quite powerful.  I am creating.upgrade.for you to have added onto you.  I vill not risk having my favorite experiment ruined."

            In Stitch's mind, it gave him great joy to hear that he was Jumba's favorite. Stitch's pride rose that much higher because of it.  He pondered for a moment.

"Jumba, what _kind_ of upgrade?"

            The scientist stopped what he was doing for a moment, dropped what he was doing, and turned to face Stitch, a glint in his eye. 

"You shall see, 626.you shall see. Now, go and wait somewhere else, this will take me most of the day."

Stitch was a bit surprised at Jumba's sudden reaction to his innocent question, so he just did as Jumba asked and left the room, quietly making his way down to the living room. When he got there, he hopped onto the couch, turned on the TV and just laid there.  He smiled happily as he thought to himself. He was Jumba's favorite experiment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

            The rest of the day dragged on, Stitch was excited to see what Jumba would have in store for him.  If he was good now, he would be the best with this upgrade!  Finally, after what seemed like forever, Jumba appeared in the doorway of the living room, sweat visible upon his forehead, and black soot present upon his cheeks.  

            "Follow me, 626." Jumba said quietly.

Stitch nodded and followed Jumba closely as he led the way up to his laboratory. The door was closed.  Jumba put his oversized hand upon the door, turned the handle, and opened it slowly.  The laboratory was a mess. There were chemicals, papers and books scattered everywhere about the floor, tables, and even the bed.  On one separate desk from the rest, there rested a lone glass jar. Upon a clear pedestal, lay a small computer chip.  

"626, I present to you, experiment 629."  Jumba said proudly.

Stitch's heart leaped.  He looked at Jumba, then at the pathetic-looking computer chip under the glass.

"What?" Stitch asked slowly.  

"He is upgrade experiment! He is programmed to interface with your body, and make you 100 times better than you already are.  It is possible for him to interface with anyone or anything, 626. Be honored that I created him for you.  I call him, B.E.N., or, Battle Enhancement Nanotech." Jumba noticed the look of disappointment in 626's eyes.

"Fear not, 626, you remain my favorite experiment. Nothing could compare to you."  Stitch's Ego was restored as he walked over closer to the Jar to examine B.E.N.

Jumba picked up the Jar, opened it and took out BEN.  The computer chip immediately sprouted 8 legs, resembling a spider and crawled around in Jumba's palm.  Stitch looked at it with a curious look upon his face.

".How does it upgrade me?" Stitch asked.

Jumba looked at Stitch, "Now, this may hurt a bit, but trust me, 626. This vill help you a lot."  Stitch looked puzzled as his creator came closer to him, the tiny experiment in his hand.  He reached towards Stitch's ear.  BEN hopped onto Stitch's ear and then shrunk in size so that he could fit into Stitch's ear canal.  About a second later, Stitch's brain felt as if ice was flowing through it. It hurt so much.finally; the pain immediately subsided just as quickly as it had come.  Stitch felt as if there was another presence inside of his mind.

"Hello 626."  A calm voice in his head spoke.

Stitch Jumped, "Who are you!?"

"I am Battle Enhancement Nanotech, you may call me Ben. I am currently reinforcing your musculature so that you are 100 times stronger than you were. I am also upgrading your mental processes so that they are even faster."

Stitch blinked.

"You're surprised.  Yes, Jumba made me sentient, like all of the other experiments. No, I'm not here to replace you, I'm here to better you. And yes, I can read your thoughts."

Stitch blinked again.

"Nothing to worry about, I assure you, I can read your thoughts, but I've no control over them."

Stitch looked at Jumba and said, "I am impressed! If what Ben tells me is true, I should be unstoppable."

Jumba smiled widely at Stitch, "That, 626, is the idea."


	12. Chapter 12: First Impressions

Hello again, everyone. I know posting the next chapter so soon is kinda quick, but I got so excited about this one that I needed to do it as soon as possible. Thanks for taking the time to read this again, please read, review, and enjoy. By the way, sorry Daytime, I didn't mean to take it, it was a mistake, forgive me? : )

Omega Chapter 12

         "Now, 626, we must make plan to take on this new enemy," Jumba began.  "I have already come up with one.  A genetic clone must be made of you." Jumba noticed the doubt and look of surprise evident upon the face of 626.  

"Again, do not worry, 626, he will not be sentient, and he will only be there to _distract_ your enemy.  While he is busy with your clone, we can ambush him."

Stitch smiled.

"I like it too" Ben said inside of Stitch's head.  "But, how do we combat an enemy we know nothing about? I don't like this."

Jumba walked from table to table within his laboratory, looking for the materials he would need to create a genetic clone of Stitch.  

After finally collecting all of the components necessary, including a small vial of Stitch's blood (Which he was loathe to give because of certain sharp objects involved.) Jumba put all of the materials into a machine of his, and pressed a series of buttons.  A few whirring sounds could be heard coming from the small machine, until it finally went silent.  The machine opened up and there, lying down, was a clone of 626.  It seemed to be in a catatonic state.

"What's wrong with it?" Stitch asked.

"I told you already 626, he is made only to be a sacrifice, he has no real mind or sentience."

Stitch nodded his head and then looked at his clone more closely. 

"Wow, I'm hot." Stitch said, grinning widely at Jumba.

"Well, you _Do _take after me," Jumba replied, grinning just as wide.

Ben sighed and chuckled a bit to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

         Omega opened up his eyes.  It was night; he had slept for exactly as long as he had wanted to.  Omega slowly rose up out of the ground. He stood up tall in his favored form, stretching his body up to the dark sky.  He scanned his surroundings, looking for 626. When he found his signal, he transformed back into his feline form, and bounded off towards it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

         A short while later, Omega was just outside of the property of Stitch's house.  He scanned the house for 626 and immediately saw his signal in a room towards the top of the house.  Omega slowly transformed himself into a hideous creature that seemed to be made of shadow, it had long claws, and no legs it merely floated a few feet off of the ground.  He hovered off of the ground as this creature and slowly drifted up towards the window of the house.  Once he had reached the window, he abandoned his shadow-like form and phased through the window.  After he was through, he turned into his favorite form.  He saw the sleeping body of 626 facing away from him…just like in the dream… Omega's thoughts began to drift…No.  That was a dream. What little tinge of fear that had crept over him immediately fled.  He stalked over to 626's body in complete and utter silence.  

"This is going to be fun…" Omega thought to himself as he extended his knife-fingers as he had in the dream…He stabbed 626's body from behind this time.  The moment he did, all of the lights in the room snapped on, blinding him for a half-second… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

         "Oh my…what is that thing?"  Ben asked silently as Stitch and him watched from the rafters of the room.  Jumba had created a cloaking device for Stitch so that they could ambush whatever this enemy of theirs was.  

         They watched as the hideous, shape-shifting creature made its way through the room, towards Stitch's decoy.  

"Wait for it…Wait for it…" Ben said slowly, within the confines of Stitch's mind.

The moment the creature stabbed his decoy, they snapped all of the lights in the room on to blind him.  Stitch leaped at him, claws ahead of him, to tear this menace to pieces.  His claws connected with the creature's face, tearing long crimson streaks across it.  Omega quickly recovered and leapt back.  

         "You are 626? You don't match my specifications." Omega hissed.

         "Who the hell are you? Who sent you?" Stitch demanded.

         "I am…" Omega's injuries healed as he spoke "…perfect."

Omega bared his fangs and lunged at 626, flames of anger within his deep dark eyes. He slashed his claws along Stitch's face, giving him an injury identical to the one that Stitch had inflicted upon him just moments ago. Stitch Jumped back, trails of his own, brightly colored blood trailing along the flood from the gash on his face.

"Commencing repairs." Ben said, as he began to repair the recent injury to Stitch's face.

Stitch smiled defiantly as the injuries to his face closed up.  "So am I."


	13. Chapter 13: Broken

Hey again everyone! I wanted to thank you all for sticking by this fic, not too much longer left, folks, so enjoy it while you can : )  I'd realized something reading over K9's review. I'm sorry to anyone who had already used the experiment number 629. I just wanted to stick by the series (Jumba created 627, and at the end of that same episode, 628, so 629 made sense) I didn't want to deviate from it in that respect. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I hope to hear lots of reviews. Please enjoy : )

Omega Chapter 13

"So am I." Stitch said, smiling defiantly at Omega.

            Omega simply stared at him for a moment, then spoke, 

"I am here to kill you.  You are a failed experiment, 626. You were designed to be a destructive monstrosity, but you turned out to be nothing more than a weak fool who fell victim to his own love and emotions for the people of this pitiful planet. I have no emotion. I am the ultimate killer. I am perfect. To be imperfect like you is as good at death."

Omega didn't change form to fight Stitch because he wanted the satisfaction of prolonging 626's death by fighting him on nearly even grounds.  A quick scan verified the fact that 626 was indeed, close to Omega's own fighting level.  A small part of Omega enjoyed this.  Omega lunged at Stitch, claws bared once again, in an attempt to slash at Stitch's throat. Stitch ducked and quickly dug his claws into Omega's side as he dashed by.  Omega's wounds closed almost immediately.  Stitch leaped into the air towards Omega, claws bared as before, but just before Stitch could connect with Omega's face, the evil experiment's hand was around Stitch's throat. Omega had caught him in mid air.  Oddly enough, he had also retracted all of his claws, to keep Stitch alive.  He leaned in close to Stitch's face, tightening his grip a bit, stopping Stitch from struggling within his grasp.  

"Now, I break you." Omega whispered slowly and quietly.  

With a quick burst of strength, Omega threw Stitch towards the wall of the room with such force that he careened through the house completely. After he flew through the house, Stitch's back slammed upon a large, thick tree.  Stitch felt his vertebrae shatter.  He passed out from the pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

            Stitch woke up to a world of pain.  Jumba was standing over him; a grimace could be seen upon his round features.

            "Wh…What happened?" Stitch asked, still in absolute pain.  

            Stitch tried to get up…but for some reason, his legs didn't respond…for some reason…he couldn't even feel them…

            "Jumba? What happened? Why can't I feel my legs!?"  

            Jumba shook his head slowly, tears in his eyes, "Your back is broken, 626.  I cannot hope to repair the intricacies that were your nervous system…"

            Stitch began to panic when suddenly; a thought came to his mind. Ben! Ben could help him!  

            "Ben?   Ben???  Ben! If you're there…please…god…please answer me!" Stitch pleaded…  

There was no reply.


	14. Chapter 14: Emotion

Hey again everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been so busy… I'm gonna update pretty soon after this, though.  Thanks a lot to all of you who take the time to read my fic, it means a lot to me. Please enjoy this chapter and the one (maybe two) after it. It all ends soon… Read and Review please. And don't forget to enjoy yourself : )

-Devenus

Omega watched what was happening to 626 with great satisfaction.  He saw the despair in his eyes as Jumba broke the bad news to him.  A quick scan also revealed that the nano-machine that had been added to 626's body was showing no activity.  Omega smiled and felt…happy.  No! There shouldn't be any emotion in his body! He does not feel emotion!  Omega signed inwardly, calming himself, and continued to watch the tears stream down the small blue experiment's face.  He began to chuckle quietly to himself. He stopped immediately. What the hell was this? Why was he feeling emotion!?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Two weeks later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

            Stitch's pride had been shattered.  He was in a wheelchair now, he felt useless, and weak.  Jumba had constructed a special wheelchair for him to get around, it was automatic, and was controlled by a small joystick and switch on one arm of the chair.  Jumba had begun constructing ramps around the house as well, in an attempt to ease Stitch's troubled soul. Once in a while, Stitch would break down, crying. Right now, that's precisely what he was doing.  Jumba walked behind his broken child and gently put a hand down upon Stitch's shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

For the past two weeks, Omega had been watching 626, observing his misery, taking absolute delight in his pain and sadness.  Omega was showing emotion more and more, an anomaly he would deal with later. For now, he didn't care, he enjoyed watching the pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

            In a way, Omega had taught Stitch a lesson about pride.  Stitch knew now that he wasn't perfect…and never would be…  The saddened experiment sat sullenly within his wheelchair.  What would happen now? What could he do now?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

            Omega was slowly becoming more and more emotional, he didn't understand why, nor did he take the time to learn why, because he was afraid of what the answer might be.   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

            Professor Gail sat among the smashed remains of his lab, staring at a lone, single monitor, showing a small bit of scenery. His scanners revealed that Omega was there, watching Experiment 626, and…much to his dismay, delighting in his pain. While the fact that Omega had killed so many experiments made Gail proud, the fact that now, his experiment was slowly becoming more emotional was causing him to become furious. His "prefect" creation had a flaw. Omega was beginning to develop emotion.  A flawed product of a deranged mind…Gail's own insanity had come back to haunt him in the form of his now failed experiment.  Gail smashed another beaker in frustration. Perhaps Gail could contact Omega, make him kill 626 before Omega lost himself within his emotions…He wouldn't tell Omega of the flaw he had detected, of course not.  That could compromise everything. He would only tell him that he wanted 626 dead ASAP…He set up a beamed transmission set directly for Omega's position. 

            "Omega, this is Gail.  I want you to kill 626 immediately; I have another Job for you that must be completed as soon as he is killed."

"Yes, my creator…" Omega hissed his reply slowly.

Omega slowly phased out of the ground in front of Stitch's house, where he had been last watching the pathetic little failure.  He smiled widely; this would most certainly be fun. He would strike great fear in him, he would make him suffer.  Omega strode towards Stitch, who was still sitting sullen, in his wheelchair.  He formed himself into the giant metallic creature that had destroyed the prison asteroid as.  He stood his full height in front of stitch, eclipsing him with his shadow.  Omega began to laugh.  

"Goodbye 626." Omega said simply.

He raised his sharp metal arms into the air, ready to deliver the final blow…


	15. Chapter 15: The Conclusion

     Thank you.  Thank you all for reading this fanfic and for giving me all of those wonderful reviews.  If it weren't for all of you, I'd never have been able to finish this.  I just hope I can come up with something good after this too, I'm so worried…  I really hope you enjoy how this story ends. Daytime1105, I thank you the most, if it weren't for you, I'd never have even considered writing this story, hell, if it weren't for you, I'd never have heard of this site. Thank you, sweetie. With that said, please, enjoy the final chapter of, Omega.

Omega Chapter 15

            Omega held his arms high above his head, allowing the anticipation to build within himself for the killing blow that he would soon deliver to the failed, broken experiment.  Omega grinned widely.

            "You're imperfect, you know." Stitch said quietly.

            Omega froze.  "What…did…you...say?" Omega asked slowly, hatred breaking through his words. 

            Stitch got up from the wheelchair, and took a few steps back from Omega.  Omega recoiled. 

            "What!? How could this be?!"  Omega asked, surprised to see the once-paralyzed experiment walking again.  

            "I've been able to walk for over a week now. My Nanotech re-activated and repaired me. But he also told me you were watching, wanting to prolong my death.  He told me you seemed to be acting strangely, erratically. Evidently, you didn't even detect my Nanotech's reactivation, or my repaired body. In short, because of your own emotion, your imperfection, it is *I* who have been watching you."  

Omega roared in fury and raised his bladed arm menacingly once more…

            "I will kill you for such insolence! I am more powerful than you could ever imagine! More than you could ever hope to be!"  he screamed.

Stitch looked Omega in the eye and merely smiled, "I don't care if you take my life.   I have no hope of defeating you in battle. However, I will die knowing this: You are not perfect, and never will be. You are just as imperfect as I am."

The words hit Omega like a plasma blast to the face.  He sunk to his knees, immediately reforming into his favored form…

"I am…Imperfect?"  He looked pleadingly at 626.

Stitch nodded, "You and I have far more in common than I'd like to admit.  You taught me a lesson about having too much pride. You breaking my back when I thought I was invincible taught me that much. So I'm returning the favor. You, are imperfect."

Omega immediately began running simulations through his computer-like mind. His new surfacing emotions…they were his imperfection, and…try as he might…they would be a part of him forever. 626 was correct.  Omega was imperfect. He was a failure…  Omega looked down at his body…there was only one option now…Omega reformed blades on one of his hands once more.  He turned the opposite arm over, so that the palm of his paw was facing the sky. Stitch watched him, wondering what he was doing.

"What are you-" Stitch began.

Omega cut Stitch off. "Imperfection is as good as death… Goodbye 626…"

With that, Omega brought his bladed hand across his exposed wrist in one quick, cutting motion.  Blood began to seep through the open wound.  Stitch gasped loudly and ran towards Omega as he collapsed to the ground, falling on his back.  Omega made no effort to stop the flow of blood from his wrist, in fact, he made it circulate more…to kill himself faster…He smiled at 626.  Stitch watched the glint in Omega's eyes slowly fade away…  Stitch felt for a pulse…there was none. The creature was dead now.

"Good! That's the end of that!" B.E.N. Said enthusiastically.

"Yeah…" Stitch replied, a tinge of sadness in his voice…

"What's wrong? I detect sadness in you…"  

"I know he killed so many of my family members, my cousins…and I know he paralyzed me…but I can't help but feel bad for it having to end this way, you know, maybe he could've turned good, like I did, and been on our side.  He seems like he was created for killing and nothing else, like he didn't even have a soul… I see a reflection of what I could have been if I didn't come here, to Earth…It just bothers me that there was nothing I could do."

Stitch looked at the dead body of Omega once more; he kneeled down, and closed Omega's eyes.  Stitch began to cry…


End file.
